


Nail Varnish

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron's embarrassed by Ginny's handiwork.





	Nail Varnish

Ron picked at the sparkly pink nail varnish on his toe nails, quietly cursing his sister Ginny. She'd just done her own nails and she couldn't wait to see what it looked like dry, she said. Ron grumbled as he finished picking it off his pinkie toenail.

He didn't know the charm for taking the varnish off quickly and there was nothing in the bathroom for it and he very well couldn't go ask his mum because _that_ would be embarrassing. So it was a race against the clock to get the damned stuff off before Harry arrived. He'd owled this morning saying he'd be there this afternoon and it was already half one and he had nine more toes to go and, "AUGH!" he shouted.

"You all right, Ron?" Harry asked from the door, chuckling when he saw Ron's toenails.

"No," he said, grumpily. "Can't get this stuff off. 's Ginny's fault."

Harry walked over and plopped down next to Ron, poking at his best mate's toes. "I don't think it looks all that bad," he smiled.


End file.
